


My Emerald City, Downtown Girl

by WeAreTheHurricane



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kaleidoscope Eyes, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheHurricane/pseuds/WeAreTheHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT! A simple game of Hide and Seek gets turned into the Doctor looking at Rose's photos. For Emma and Taylor, thank you for the reviews on Doomsday Cancelled. Song fic to Kaleidoscope Eyes by Panic! At The Disco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Emerald City, Downtown Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my fanfiction account on fanfiction.net called we are the hurricane.

_When your chips are down, and your drinks are gone, I'll still be here, wishing and waiting for you to come on..._

* * *

Rose never meant this happen. Seriously, it was a lazy day in the Tardis, and the Doctor and her were playing Hide and Seek, Rose's suggestion. They finished their chips and drinks and the Doctor started counting. Rose wasn't very good at this and she got caught in the first few minutes.

* * *

_I'm a disappearing act done poorly..._

* * *

So, then she counted, and couldn't find the Doctor anywhere. Seems that the Time Lords are very good at Hide and Seek. She looked in the swimming pool/library, the studio, the concert hall, the numerous studies, old console rooms, even his room. She gave up and went to her room to think.

* * *

_I look like the cat that just ate the canary, coughing up feathers. There's a get out of jail card is I can think of something clever..._

* * *

He was in there. Her first thought was "What the hell?" but then she thought it was clever. In a ship this big, she wouldn't bother looking in her own room. He was sifting through her possessions, and upon hearing the door open, he put the photo frame in his room down and turned around. "You found me!" He said, trying to cover up the fact he was just looking at her stuff.

This is sticky.

* * *

_I plead the fifth on all of this..._

* * *

"What are you doing?" she asked and folded her arms. "Nothing..." he said and sat down on the bed. She leaned on her bookshelf and said it again. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing! Just, looking at my companion's possessions. Very interesting..." He picked up a picture he had found. "Who's this?" he asked, pointing to the man holding Rose really tightly to him.

"Jimmy Stone. Idiot. Nobody."

"Doesn't look like nobody to me. And who's this? That doesn't look like Mickey or Jimmy? And this one? And this? The men never stop!"

"That." She took the photos off him. "Is. My. Photos."

"More like your boyfriends," the Time Lord muttered.

"Do you want a Tyler slap?"

"No!"

"Then stop talking." She sat down on the bed next to the suited man and started looking through the photos.

* * *

_Kaleidoscope eyes, sparkle at the world..._

* * *

"You know, I never felt good with any of them," She explained. "They were never... my type..."

"Been there, done that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"You'll find someone one day." Rose looked at the Doctor, who looked back at her. "I think I already have."

"Who? Mickey the idiot?" He joked to avoid Rose's scary looks at him. Okay, this could not be happening. Too... good to be true.

"No." She stated it simply, before leaning in to capture his lips with her. And then they kissed.

* * *

_I swear to God, I have never heard a better sound coming out, then when you're whimpering my name from your mouth..._

* * *

She broke the passion for a second and told him. "You, Doctor."

* * *

_My emerald city, downtown girl.._

* * *

"I love you, Doctor."

"I love you, Rose Tyler."


End file.
